Steven Universe: Apocalypse
by Dragonrusher21
Summary: Plot: Its been 10 years since a meteor hit the planet along with it came beings of unimaginable power. Steven left the crystal gems to join the military as an adult, Steven how ever will find himself fighting a being who strength is unrivaled his combat prowess legendary. Join Steven as they fight this mysterious man
1. Chapter 1

The date was 2045 New years eve, most were planning to celebrating at their homes with bright and happy festivities. Sadly this was not the life Steven choose. He choose t help others in the best way he could. He joined the army against Pearl's objection. He was sent too boot camp. He was sent through rigorous training, taught how to fire a gun tell military time hand to hand combat. Now he was on the way to one of the war zones filled with monsters that appeared a fateful night 10 years ago. Since then Humans made many technological advancements to their arsenal of defenses the harness nuclear energy into their firearms. Like the one he was holding an assault rifle it could fire 12 shots before the core contained in a clip would have to cool for 3 seconds. it had a scope with 60 yard zoom.

20 years ago a meteor fell in the atlantic. For 10 long years it seemed everything would go well until beings from another place swarmed out. They had beady red eyes and black bodies and claws that could slice diamond. The were fast and dangerous not taking mercy. The all came from the same place where the meteor hit. no one could get close enough to the epicenter. Steven was a part of the team to be going the closest they have ever been to the meteor.

"Prepare for descent," said the voice on the speaker in the plane. Everyone checked the guns tightened their straps and pulled down their visors. The back of the plane opened up revealing a the sea board we were five miles off from the impact site. The jumped out in the order they were trained too steven going second to last. The wind whistled as they fell 120 meters, 100 meters, 80 meters, 50 meters. Steven pulled the cord revealing the black parachute to blend into the night. The landed in the water some and set up their inflatable raft. Steven looked at his reflection in the water. He was actually in his 50's ,but his age told 20. He had a 5 o'clock shadow and was wearing all black.

For three hours they rowed to the impact site. A black mud like substance created something for them to stand on," Bravo team do you read loud and clear," the voice on the mic said.

"Affirmative captain," Steven said back into the mic.

"Proceed with caution," The voice said before shutting off. The 15 squad members he had with him approached quietly. The entire platform seemed deserted nothing around and nothing alive. no sign of hostiles much less anything else. In a quick moment his instincts were started. His entire body screamed back up, good thing he did or else a creature would have sent its claws right through stevens head. Steven set his sights on the montser aiming his assault rifle and fired. 


	2. Chapter 2

The beast fell lifeless with a yelp as it fell to the ground. The black murky substance seemed to eat the carcass of the dead monster. The ground began to tremble as if sugilite had decided it as an enemy. Along the ground more monsters emerged. Steven Fired off another shot at the enemies.

"We won't be able to hold the position much longer," said a soldier to his right," we need to move."

"Towards the mentor," said a female officer behind him.

Steven turned and ran towards the meteor. He could hear the monsters behind him, he could hear the lives of unfortunate soldiers behind him. Steven ducked under a beast that lunged for his head. A monster jumped at him he batted it away with the back of his gun. He passed through a hole in the meteor's surface revealing its own path on the inside. The monsters stopped waiting just on the outside of the place they entered from. Steven and the rest of his crew mates stopped and stared in disbelief at the strange actions of the monsters.

"why did they stop," steven asked, his voice was deeper and a more asserting tone than when he was a kid.

"I don't know," said another random solder.

Steven examined all of the remaining soldiers, out of 15 people only 7 made it to the inside," we better proceed with the mission as ordered," Steven said. walking deeper into the bowels of the strange meteor. He turned on the flashlight on the end of his assault rifle. He and the rest of the soldiers walked for what seemed like hours. None of them dare speak out of fear of setting off any other defenses. Steven remembered the fond times of his childhood. Adventuring with Pearl,Garnet and Amethyst. The time with the cheeseburger backpack, and the first time he saw sugilite and opal. The time he freed Lapis Lazuli from the mirror and the ocean disappeared. He hadn't talked to them for about 8 years.

"Woah," said another officer snapping Steven back to reality and away from his thoughts

Steven looked around only to see symbols he hadn't seen in a long time. The inside changed into something more refined with marks and symbols resembling the stuff that he has seen in the Crystal temple back in Beach City. He had no idea why they were in here, and if this is related to the Gemz why didn't Pearl, Garnet or Amethyst tell him anything. The ruins led to a larger more open and expansive room. The ground was sleeker and refined with pillars holding great architectural detail. Inside there were pod sprouting from the ground. The had a slick layer of some kind of slime layered on them. The walls around the bean to tremble as the symbols on the walls emitted a blue glow illuminating the room.

He took a step back as humanoid creature emerged from the ground. It was about just as tall a Steven. He had soulless red eyes and and he had shaggy hair jet black to match.

"I'm amazed this many of you made it here," the beast said, his voice had a echo to it that coaxed you're soul closer to death.

The beast moved forward at speeds that not even Stevens heightened senses could follow," Steven Universe how long has it been since you last been to you visited Beach City," the beast whispered inches away from his face.

"That is none of your business," Steven yelled aiming his gun right at the beast face and pulling the trigger.

A bullet hole appeared right in the center of the beast forehead. The beast only smiled showing a row of razor sharp teeth in response. The hole in his for head only healed itself with no reprecaution to his own health.

The beast raised his hand, Steven saw Garnet doing this on multiple occasions it was a silent way of saying attack," Get down," Steven yelled.

Swarms and Swarms of beast started to crawl out the ground. Steven watched helplessly as he saw his comrades get killed one by one in what seemed like an endless succession. Steven fought his way through the endless hordes of enemies. He was back to back withe the last one of his comrades.

"Whats your name," Steven said to the female officer behind him.

"What, why are you asking me that," the female said kicking one beast that surrounded them. "Well if were going to die together we might as well know each others name," steven said as the clip to his rifle began to cool.

"My name is Sophia, Sophia Rowell," she said.

"Heh, my names Steven, Steven Universe," he said.

The beast surged forward, Steven and Sophia couldn't fight off the beast any more. The beast out numbered them. Steven regretted this entire situation, he wished he could have at least protected one of friends. He wish he had some sort of help here they were cornered .

Stevens options were done and empty he had only one last strategy left he hasn't tried in years," Sophia get behind me," Steven said.

Sophia said stepped behind me, wondering what i was planing to do. I braced myself remembering the times i used this the key is emotion, if i have even a single doubt in my mind about this it won't work. I have to want to protect something important to me. My comrades life was important to me. I brace myself and release all my energy. The shield I haven't summoned for longer than i can remember. The shield looked much different than i remember it still retained its circular shape but was larger and the two lines swirled around the shield in opposite directions. The monsters turn away from the glow of the shield.

"The Rose Quartz shield, I haven't seen that since I killed your mother," said the humanoid beast.

Gasp, what does this mean were the crystal gems lying to steven all this time how will steven get out of this mess. All these questions will be answered probably some time soon maybe i have no idea it might come out thursday it might come out over the weekends or maybe on tuesday so keep watch 


	3. Chapter 3

- STEVENS P.O.V "What the hell do you mean," I screamed.

"Exactly what I said," the beast said in a calm smooth tone.

"What are you guys talking about," Sophia said her brain trying to make sense of the situation.

"Nothing," I said.

"Well this was fun we'll be meeting again Steven, Sophia, but for now I'll be seeing you," the beast said, waving his hands in front of them. I felt the same tingly feeling he got whenever I used a warp pad. The air around us got thinner yet somehow thicker. My mouth began to tingle. I could see the world around me begin to fade. in a split second Sophia and I were at the retrieval point.

The retrieval point was a small shelf of ice about a mile north of the meteor. The air here was cold and brisk. Sophia hunched over off the side of the ice shelf puking what ever she had for breakfast this morning. I turned my head away from Sophia. I had the same thing happen to me the first couple of times he used a warp pad. I sat there thinking about what the beast said; did he kill my mother, did the gems lie to him, if they were what other things were they lying about.

My thoughts were interrupted by Sophia,"What in the flying fuck was that?" she asked.

"It's a long story," I said with a sigh.

"Well we have about several hours before the come to pick us up, so we have plenty of time for an explanation," Sophia said.

I Went on for hours explaining the entire situation providing visual aids when necessary like when he began telling her about the time he turned my fingers into cats. She thought he was lying at first ,but as I got further into the story she slowly began to realize that I wasn't joking. At the end of the talk Sophia was pacing back and forth mumbling something he could hear ,but chose to ignore. The rescue chopper flew in over head. My ears were in excruciating pain. I could already hear better than humans, but the helicopter was just near unbearable for him.

Sophia and I sat in silence for the entire ride. I would have tried to start a conversation ,but I was too busy thinking. The beast could have easily slaughtered us both with no problem. The beast just teleported them away he just let them go. I let ought sighed as I looked out the windows. The sun already had rised. I could see the landscape change as they flew by. The landscape slowly changed from the cold shores near Alaska to the warmer seas of the Pacific. Sophia and I flew into Miami one the worst Hellholes after the meteor hit, the evil beast would show up on the shores sometimes. The beach was lined with fortified with battalions waiting if anything hostile appeared. The city that was near the beach was devastated the buildings looked ready to collapse and looked as if it was a war zone which was fitting because it was. The beach side resorts were changed to military stations were they discussed what to do. The mission I just went on was a one of the most debated topics ever. Half of them said it was a good idea the other half said this was a waste of resources. The helicopter landed and the blades finally stopped. My ears were ringing like a grenade was set off right next to them. Sophia and I headed to the barracks they were split into two different sides. One was for male the other was for female.

I had people congratulating me left and right. I knew I should have been happy ,but it was my history with the gems to always be humble when congratulated. It felt weird though the mission went better than expected with anyone coming back much less two people. I take a trip to the showers washing off the black gunk. I grab a towel and head to my room. I put on some Black jeans and a black button up shirt with grey vertical stripes adorned by a black leather jacket. I put on some black combat boots, and set off for the squad captain.

I walked past the soldiers many going over procedure while some were watching the shoreline with board faces. I saw the squad building it was were the captain usually resided. I walked through the front doors. The floor was tiled, The walls were tan and there were two hallways one going to the left the other to the right. I could see Grace the reception lady sitting at the front desk. She was wearing a blue suit with a matching skirt her Brow hair tied up into a bun. She had blue eyes and was filing some papers.

She looked up and saw me standing there," Steven how are you doing this evening I hear you successfully completed a mission."

"Yeah I did, do you know where the captain is," I asked Grace.

"Oh hes in his office, why do you want to see him," Grace asked.

"Honorable discharge," I said with a sollom look on my face. Honorable discharge is the word the military uses when someone leaves it. It means that it wasn't for reasons like drugs,alcohol and other things the military chooses not to have their members doing.

"Oh, well i hope things go well for you," Grace said as she pressed a button that would give the Captain a notice that someone was coming to meet him," sir stevens here to see you."

"Thanks," I say walking to the hall on my left.

"Its the other way," Grace said.

"Oh thanks again," I say turning around to go to the other hallway.

I walk for what was only five minutes ,but felt like hours. The walls were monotone nothing changing. The air here reeked of smell of freshly copied papers and faxes. I could see people cloaked in army uniforms walking past with a certain urgency to them. I take a break through a courtyard that went through the building to see if it would be more pleasing to the eyes. It wasn't the grey stones and the monotone of just regular bushes nothing special about them. Just green leaves and nothing else. There was a bird fountain, but it lacked the birds and it was also that boring gray color.

I enter through the opposite side I finally arrive at the captains office door and Sophia was standing there waiting for me," its about time you got here," she said.

"What are you doing here," I ask.

"Waiting for you," she said opening the door the the captains office

The office was small and cramped it had an oak desk and the walls were painted navy blue, the captain was wearing a green formal uniform adorned with all sorts of badges. He was bald ,but it made him look a more respectable," Sophia, Steven let me be the first to congratulate you on the success of your mission so what brings you here."

Sophia looked at me clearly wanting me to speak first," Sir I would like a honorable discharge."

"As would I," Sophia said to my surprise.

The captain looked at me then Sophia and said," Ohhhhhhh,like he just realized something I could tell he thought Sophia and I were a couple," I have the reports done in about four hours I suggest you get ready for your departure."

Sophia and I walked out of the room," why the hell did you do that." I asked her in a loud whisper.

I am up at 1:23 A.M on a goddamn school night… You better like the shit out of this also heres a link to my deviantart account where i post original stories (if link does not work the copy paste into browser)

So while you're there go make a account give my deviant page a watch and read any of the things i posted as always I'm Dragonrusher21 and ill see you later 


	4. Chapter 4

"Why, well you just saved my life and i'm not one to back out now," Sophia said.

I scratched my head," what, that makes no sense."

"well to bad, i'm coming with and you can't stop me," Sophia said with a dignified tone.

"Okay" I said putting my hands in my jacket pockets.

"Oh really no objections, I thought up of a whole slew of reasons I should come along," she said disappointed.

"Well sorry to disappoint," I say, I finally got a good look at her face she had blond hair and sky blue eyes.

I open the door for Sophia," we'll meet up at the the entrance to the car lot in let's say an hour," I say to Sophia.

"Sure," she says walking off to the girl dormitory.

I walk off to the parking lot the army had. You could get a dropped off by plane if you want to, but I always loved a nice road trip. I walk along planning to find something to use as a ride. I never really got a car or anything it just sorta happened. I come across a Harley motorcycle. I look around there aren't any cameras near me. I walk up to the Harley. I place my hand on it, and My gem starts to glow faintly. I imagine my power as tentacle reaching out into the machine and Starting the engine. The motorcycle roared to life. I ride it to the entrance of the lot waiting for Sophia.

I see Sophia before she sees me, she changed into some Black skinny jeans and a black polo shirt. She had a holster at her side carrying a pistol. Her hair tied in a ponytail.

"I don't remember you telling me you own a bike," she said getting on the back with a bag slung over her shoulders.

"I don't, I stole this," I say calmly.

Two months have passed since we left the military we were still heading towards West city. The crystal gems had to move since the meteor fell and monsters flooded the beach of Beach city. We have been on the road for a long time now. Even for someone like me, who loves road trips was getting aggravated at the incredibly long time we were on the road. The red scenery of rock formations out on this open road, we would pass the occasional cacti. We were both broke ,but I could usually find something edible to kill and eat. I see a road sign , about maybe a mile ahead. I could see it said something city so I slowed to a stop as I went to read it.

I stare at disbelief of what I see on the sign," Sophia a little help."

"A little help with what, do you not know how to read a sign," she said walking over.

"Could you please read the sign aloud," I ask.

"Fine, Edmund city is towards the east, North city is also to the east, East city is to the west, South city is to the north and West city is also towards the north," Sophia said, were in the flying fuck are we."

"Well are best bet is to go to Edmund city and ask for proper directions," I comment.

"Good idea, it shouldn't take to long to get their," Sophia says climbing back onto the bike.

In the miles that follow we go through a huge change in scenery; it goes from red rocky plains of a desert to farms and finally lush green grass of a city. The town was in surprisingly good shape. Not surprising since it was so much farther from the oceans. I looked around the as we entered many people had happy faces. Sophia and I looked around for a place to stay for the night. I found this hotel that looked fancy and nothing like I ever seen before. I park my bike outside and head in.

"What are you doing we can't pay for this," Sophia said admiring the architecture of the building.

I approach the front desk," I would like the penthouse suite please," i say to the attendant.

"I'm sorry sir you need reservations for the penthouse suite," he said.

I wave my hand in front of the attendant," you want to give us the penthouse suite for free" I say using my powers to coerce him.

"Okay here's the keys to the penthouse suite sir," the attendant says handing me the keys.

Sophia and I walk to the elevators," what was that," Sophia ask as I yawn.

"I just inclined him to give us the suite for free," I say closing the doors to the elevator.

"If you could do that why didn't you do that to other people," She ask.

"Because it completely drains my energy and it just doesn't feel right and it doesn't work on people with stronger minds," I say with my eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

When we finally open the doors to the sweet I fall asleep on the sofa.

**Sophia's P.O.V**

Steven passed out on the couch to the penthouse. I decide to look around the penthouse seeing what this place had to offer. The kitchen was the first stop for me. the walls were painted white. the fridge was stainless steel and and had a bar. I take a bottle of wine and uncork the cap and start drinking. The wine tasted grape I think, but its been forever since last had a drink. The floor was a finished dark wood. The couch Seven was sleeping on was white. There was a large flat screen T.V ,but I wasn't in the mood. There was two bedrooms each the first one having a queen size bed and a patio overlooking the city. The second one had two smaller beds. That was enough exploring the penthouse for me. I grab Stevens jacket to see what the city had to offer.

I take an elevator to the bottom floor uninterrupted. I walk out of the hotel; the air was a bit chilly outside. I explore the city to my hearts content. The city was in pretty good shape compered to the stuff I've seen. I come across a cafe with people sitting down and talking to each other. I had no money to pay fro coffee anyways. I walk along the road admiring the scenery and getting a feel of were everything is. I stop at a park and sit on a bench, kids and adults were running around on this bright day.

"Hello," says a voice to my left. It was a man in a white tee shirt and blue jeans and wearing sunglasses.

"Hello sir," I say to the stranger.

"I was just thinking if you would like to maybe go to my place or something," the stranger ask me.

"Sorry i'm not here I think i'll have to decline you on your offer," I said getting up from the bench.

"Fine," The stranger said walking away I could swear I could see his eyes turn red under the sunglasses.

I get up from the bench and head back to the hotel, after that encounter it really disturbed me for some reason. I take the elevator to the penthouse suite. I open the doors to see that Steven wasn't laying on the couch.

**Stevens P.O.V**

I awake to find Sophia and my jacket missing. I don't fret over it though I knew she could handle her self. I decide to explore around the hotel. The hotel looked better than any other place I've ever been. The walls were mad out of marble and a fountain mad with extreme detail. I saw a sign for some sort of aquarium the hotel had showing off a variety of sea-life. from seals to regular mundane fish. I've never been one for aquariums or zoos at all, but I was board and had time to kill. I walked into the aquarium without much of a problem. The lights in the aquarium were dim most of the light came from the blue glow the aquariums gave off.

Inside the aquariums were fish ranging from blue and yellow," hello sir are enjoying enjoying your stay," a voice sounding like a female said to him."


	5. Chapter 5

I look over my shoulder to see a worker she had black hair and was wearing a blue uniform,"yeah," I say.

"Good," the worker says.

"Thanks i'll be seeing you," I say walking off in some random direction

I look over my shoulder at the strange worker one lass time to see her eyes glowing are blood red color; in as quick as it started it was over. The strange lady's eyes were back to normal. I shudder hoping it was just my imagination on what I just witnessed. I look for the exit to the aquarium ,but couldn't find it any were. I walk around the aquarium for what seemed like hours; lost as can possibly be. I find the exit to this place and walk out of the aquarium. My eyes adjust to the sunset outside as I began to go the penthouse suite, but I decided to leave the hotel and look for Sophia.

The sky slowly goes leaves the sunset behind and the transfers to night. Not a single star was in the sky and the streets were desolate and barren all life was gone. I walk along the side walks for hours on end. I gave up on looking for Sophia awhile ago. The night held no stars which really sucked, because I quite enjoy staring at them. My mind slowly drifts to the nights I had on beach city. I was young staring into the night sky with the other crystal gems. My mind begins to go back to what the beast said about killing my mom did he mean it was there just to mess with me.

"Go away," I hear a voice say to me, I look to the left to see a girl leaving the alley with some guy following.

"Oh, come on baby," I hear a guy wearing a white shirt an blue jeans accompanied by some sunglasses even though its nighttime say.

"just leave me alone," I hear the girl continue, I go off to help the girl.

"Hey, leave her alone guy, she doesn't want to date you or anything so I suggest you leave," I say to the guy.

The guy stares me down," hey I think you should leave before I kick your ass," he says.

"Listen i'm not looking for a fight so why don't you go crawling back home to go do whatever the hell you do," I say.

I can see the guys eyes glow red under the sunglasses, Run," I yell to the girl who starts running for her life.

The guy begins to have a black particle like substance to come from the guy, a torrent of what feels like miniature blades slam into me. I slam down onto the ground, the guy directs his attention to the woman who is still barley withing sight. He heaves his arm toward s her the black particle like substance begins to chase after her.I knew it would tear a normal human to shreds. I begin to get to my feet and slam into him.

The particles get knocked off course and miss the woman I stand up and summon the shield," Hey jackass," I yell.

He looks over at me dropping his attention from the woman, he take his arm and thrust it towards me. The black particles hit my shield sending me back a little bit. The guy continues to send the particles my way over and over again in a relentless torrent. He finally stops and takes a breath, I take this as an opportunity to strike. I jump at the guy and bashes my shield into the guys face sending him flying back. When he hit the ground the guy busted into a pile of what looks like the black particles. The shield goes away as I look over the pile of something that I have before me. I turn around and walk towards the hotel.

**Sophia's P.O.V **

I look for any signs of were Steven was. I look all around and not so much as a note was left. I threw Stevens jacket on top of a chair as I sat down to watch T,V. I flipped through the endless amount of channels nothing on right now just some cooking show. I watch them make something called "Honey Pecan Chicken Thighs". I have never been one fro cooking, but I had to admit the food the were making looked delicious. I heard the door open which was odd since I had the key. I look over my shoulder to see a worker.

She had Black hair a was wearing a blue uniform,"um, hello," I say.

"Are you miss Sophia Rowell," she says I find it odd that she knows my last name I never told anyone except Steven. My eyes glide towards the pistol I set on the coffee table.

"Yes I am why do you ask," I say slowly inching my hand to the pistol.

"My reasons are my own," she says as her eyes begin to glow a blood red color. Black particles begin to appear behind her. The particles from into a tendril like creations. They jab towards me at blinding speed. I jump out of the way only leaving a small gash on my arm. I grab the pistol and fire aiming at the head. The tendrils block the shots. The gun wasn't to loud and since we were so high up and no one else was even remotely close so I haven't any need to worry about the noise. The tentacles came at me from the left and the right.

One of the tendrils wraps around my neck as the lady slowly brings me to her," You're friend has killed my associate, but no matter I will deal with him as soon as he arrives."

The tendril begins to tighten going to crush my windpipe in a matter of no time. I reach out for something to grab, my hand grasp something it feels like a shard of glass. The jagged glass cuts my left hand as I grip it. I stab her in the forehead; sending it deep withing her skull. I feel the tendril loosen and fall to a particle like substance. I fall to the floor; I place my left hand on the side of a wall. The brutal pain courses through my hand and I black out from the pain.

I awake in the back seat of a pick up truck, my hand was fine it only had a faint scar across my palm. I look into the front seat to see Steven at the wheel. I can see the motorcycle in the back. I had blanket obviously taken from the hotel wrapped around me. I could see Steven look at me in the rear-view mirror. He puts his eyes back to the road. I loom out the window I see a road sign saying Crestine city 400 miles north. I gently close my eyes and get some more rest.

**Steven's P.O.V **

I go to the penthouse to see Sophia mattered and in a pile of particles and blood. I carefully pick Sophia up and examine her wounds. She had a wound on her arm and a bad cut on her hand. I lick my hand and cover the wound with spit. I set Sophia down one the couch and garb a bag and start stuffing it filled with stuff. I throw some pillows, blankets and non-perishable foods. I make sure Sophia is o.k while I go to find us a way to leave. I go to the parking lot and find a four seat pick up truck. It was red in color and had black leather interior. I pick the lock to the lock to the car. After about ten minutes to of searching I find and put the Harley in the back.

I run back to the penthouse suite and get Sophia and carry her back down the the car I could hear people gasp at the sight," sir i think your friend needs medical attention." I hear a guy say. I shoulder him in the jaw, clearly breaking it into pieces. I get into the car and drive off. After a small drive I go into a drugstore and get a map. I drive along the highway road for hours as I examine a map planning the route Crestline city. The sky changes from a bright day to a cloud filled sky. I glance into the rear-view mirror and see Sophia look at me. I take my eyes away form the mirror to go back to the road.

The sky turns to night as the clouds begin to let the rain drop form the sky. I was tired my eyelids were heavier than bricks. My eyes close as I get some rest. I appear in a wheat field. The sky was bright blue and only a few fluffy clouds. I see the beast from the meteor, he was standing there with his piercing red eyes boring into me.

"What the hell are you doing here," I ask him.

He stood there doing nothing," Answer me, ANSWER ME,'I scream as I run towards him. I try to punch him in the face, but it just turns to a black smoke. I continue trying to hit him. He just doesn't react anytime I try to hit him he just turns to smoke and reforms.

The beast finally makes a move his arm changes to a blade as he strikes . He slashes my stomach, the pain was worse than anything I felt before. The beast continues striking me as I'm helpless to do anything. I try hitting him ,but he just breaks into smoke. I try to summon the shield, but it doesn't work. I feel helpless like I was a little kid again. The beast looms over me he brings both of his hands together as they mold into a giant war axe. He slams it down. I awake as a on coming truck blares its horn. I swerve to the left to avoid the tuck, waking Sophia up in the process.


End file.
